Gray Chronicles: the Return
by Links brother101
Summary: it has been an entire year since Gray went to train in Appex, since then he has become the champion. but when a World Tourament begins what will he do? team Cipher is on the rise and looking for legendary pokemon will Gray be able to protect Latias?


**Hey guys welcome to Gray Chronicles: The Return. Yes Gray is alive and well he just has been separated from the other training in the Appex region to become stronger to be able to protect Latias from danger. Anyway please leave me a review and thanks for reading.**

?'s View

It was a normal day for me get up and talk to the subjects for a while then go and visit the champion. Being the princess of Appex is a very tiring job. As I walk towards his house I notice him with his hood up staring out towards the sea. He has not spoken for an entire year since he arrived. I remember when Arceus brought his broken body to me and told me to keep him safe for a while. When he finally woke up he grabbed a hood and walked out the door with his Gallade and Ralts following behind him closely. A few weeks later I heard word that he had beaten the eight gyms and was challenging the Elite four after winning the Appex Conference. When we went to crown the champion I was surprised to see him looking batter from the harsh conditions. He did not smile all he did was keep an emotionless face when he was crowned he bowed and left the area. We met again after he had settled in the champions house. But he would disappear for weeks at a time with no contact his friends Isha and Carlos would look all over for him but never found him until he would appear suddenly in his house. Well today something was wrong with him he looked really pale and had an angry expression on his face. "Gray whats wrong?" I ask him while I walk towards him he jumps out the window and runs towards the sea. I see a picture of him with a girl in a red dress smiling as they hold hands. Ahhh so that is what has him down. I see his Gallade looking at a picture too holding it close to him. It was the contest news and there was a picture of a Gardevior on the front of it. I see Gallade sigh as he throws the magazine away.

"Gray you can tell me what's wrong you know." He just continues to stare out at the beach. "It has been a year….." he mumbles. Wait did he just speak? "A year since I was separated from the only thing that I have ever loved I left behind in order to protect her and the world. One year since I began training. One year since I became the champion of my home region. One year since Gale died when we fought against Cipher! One year since I was destroyed! One year since I left." He yelled out angerly. He stormed away running as fast as he could.

Gray's View

Already a year huh humph I am still in shock. I left everything behind to become a servant of Arceus and gain powers to help people I accomplished that but at what cost? I left behind my friends, my family, the one I love to become a monster. I was running away from Liliana because I cant take it anymore. For an entire year I never spoke for fear of getting close to people.

I arrive at the castle and granted access to the library. It is the place where I study legends and try to prove them wrong. But today I was here for training tips, as I scan through the books contents I find the page that I want and quickly scan it onto my phone before leaping off the balcony moving towards the house again. I was relaxing when I hear someone enter through my door. "Hey Gray hows it going?" my friend Carlos walks in followed by a blonde haired girl named Isha. "What's that?" she tears the phone from my hands and reads the information. "Data on Latios's possible move sets? Why would you need to use this?" I grab my phone before putting it in my pocket, my form was very weak I wanted to train myself. "Isha leave him alone. We just wanted to give you this letter we found outside your door by now." Carlos slams the door shut and Gale sits down next to me and pats my back. We do not have to exchange words to know how we feel, he misses RuRu as much as I miss Latias. Well its time for bed I guess.

Liliana's View

Why was he running away from his problems? Was what I thought as I woke up this morning and was eating breakfast. "Letter for the Champion an invitation to the world Championships." Huh letter for Gray? I peek out the window and watch as Gray walks towards the castle like he heard the man from that far away. "This letter states that the champion is invited to the biggest tournament seeing is that Appex is now a part of the league. Thank you that is all. The man rushed off and Gray walks in. "Gray there is a letter for you." He reads it and as he does I see (much to my amazement) a smile appear on his face. "I take it you will participate?" he grins happily. "Yes I plan on entering." Carlos and Isha rush in. "Liliana! We just got great news." "Yes I know Gray has gotten the letter too." She pushes him. "How are you going to battle if you never speak." He turns towards her. "You know I can speak right?" they both pale. "HE SPOKE!" she collapses. "Gray you can talk?" he nods. "Sorry I was depressed for a while but I am better now." Carlos shakes his hand. "Man I thought that I would never hear you speak again!" Gray laughs I mean actually laughs. It was a soothing sound that made everyone feels relaxed and safe. "Princess I will leave right away." Gray yelled as he leaped out the window happier than I have seen him in a long time but we all heard him yell. "I GET TO SEE HER AGAIN YEAH!" "Who is he going to see?" Carlos asks me and I hand him the photo. "Wait he knows this beautiful girl?" I nod as he snickers. "Man he is such a ladies man." "Awwww crap he is heading out already?" we look and see his dragon flying towards the sea and him whooping in happiness. Isha and Carlos smile as they see the boy and dragon out over the sea heading for Kanto.

Gray's View

"Wooo we are going back!" I yell as I walk into my house grabbing my things and running towards the back yard returning. "Really we are going back?" I nod at Gale. "Yee haw RuRu here I come!" "Hold it when we get there we have to keep ourselves secret, I will be calling you by your normal names in private but in public I will go by Rouge I already told the princess and left a note for the other." I pull up my hood and call out my dragon. "Come Lily you are going to be battling the first round, that is if you want to?" she giggles. "Of course I am just glad to see you and master happy again where did he go by the way?" "Gale went to find our old friends so that they can battle too, now let's get there shall we I have a feeling that we will be seeing a lot of old friends soon.

Red's View

Well we were all invited to be in the world championships but only I, green, blue, gold, silver, sapphire, diamond, platinum, and black. The rest are going to cheer us on. "Red are you ready to go?" yellow asks me. "Yes Yellow I am all set we will be meeting the other at the Plateau right?" she nods and I smile at her my feelings have grown since Gray told me to look after her before he died. I flinch he did not deserve to die Latias has recovered but she still is pained by his memory, losing her mate really hurt her. We fly to the Plateau and when we get off we see the other Dexholders gathered around a table. Silver was holding Lyra's hand much to my surprise. "Hey Red." He yells to me and I nod. When we all settle down in the pokemon center we all are talking when we see a man in a white hood walk in the door way followed by a Gardevoir. Silver seems to grin at this man and gets up to meet him. "Ahhh Silver nice to see you again." Silver seems surprised. "You actually speak?" he nods. "How is Giovanni?" "He is very well he says thanks for getting him out of jail." The man chuckles and walks towards us and Latias seems to flinch. "Ah so these are the world famous Dexholder I am honored to meet you." He grins. "Um if you don't mind me asking who are you?" the man grins or kinda does from what I can see. "My name is Rouge I am simply a man trying to help people in need, yes I did prove that Giovanni had nothing to do with the Gray incident." I see him flinch at the name Gray hmmm something is fishy here. "Well I have to go train for the battles now goodbye." He waves to us and walks away.

Gray's View

"Good grief she looks even better then when I last saw her hmmmm I wonder…." "Master what are you doing?" "Hm oh I was going to my training spot that I have around here." We arrive at a spot where there is a huge lake. "I am going to let the others out so they can relax and train." I send out my team and they all start to play before cuddling around me as I start to fall asleep it's gonna be a long week.


End file.
